Bendita traidora laptop
by sakura-chan94
Summary: Quien iba a decir que mi desconchinflada laptop me haría el favor mas grande de mi vida. - porque?. - es que aún no lo entiendes? me gustas. He estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo- Me quedé en shock, como demo… Edward/Bella


_**&&/Bendita traidora laptop/&&**_

**Pov. Bella**

- ¡maldita sea!- grite por decima vez al mismo tiempo que cerraba mi laptop, y es que llevaba HORAS tratando de abrir Microsoft office Word, pues necesitaba terminar la tarea que el profesor de biología había dejado.

Pero para mi gran suerte, nótese el sarcasmo, mi laptop comenzó a fallar desde ayer por la noche. Al principio pensé que solo era una falla temporal, pero hoy en la tarde pude encenderla, y todo estaba bien hasta que intenté abrir el archivo de mi trabajo.

¡no puedo creerlo!

Tanto tiempo trabajando en este maldito proyecto para que ahora no pueda abrir el maldito archivo.

Estuve tres horas, TRES HORAS, intentando encontrar el maldito problema y lo único que conseguía era un

_Error_

_La aplicación no esta disponible_

¡QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO!

Respiro, tranquila Bella tranquila, desesperarte no solucionara nada. Y es que ya lo había intentado todo. Había quitado la pila y vuelto a poner, la había reiniciado.

¡TODO!

Todo lo que sabia, y no es que fuera mucho. Pero a estas alturas de la noche, no conocía a nadie que quisiera y/o pudiera revisar mi laptop y encontrar el problema sin demorar al menos toda la noche.

Y ese era tiempo que no tenía, ya que gracias a que Charlie no quiso comprar la impresora que yo tanto necesitaba, tenía que ir a algún cibercafé para imprimir el trabajo.

Trabajo que hasta ahora no había podido terminar, me dije irritada mirando con ira a mi traidora laptop.

Suspiré, tendría que llamar a Alice para pedirle que me prestara su proyecto, así me pasara la noche entera sin dormir. No podía permitirme el lujo de reprobar.

¡ha!

Porque el proyecto valía el 60% de la calificación final, ¿genial no?

Tome el teléfono y marque al celular de Alice, quien respondió al tercer timbrazo.

- hola Bella, que pasa- pregunto la duende

- Alice se que esto te sonará extraño pero necesito que me prestes tu proyecto de biología, mi laptop se estropeo y necesito hacer el proyecto de nuevo, creo que tardaré toda la noche pero necesito terminar el proyecto porfa- le suplique. Por un momento no se escuchó nada y temí que Alice me tomara como una aprovechada, pero escuche un suspiro, lo cual no me tranquilizó.

- lo haría Bella, pero yo entregue mi proyecto la semana pasada y el profesor no me lo ha devuelto- me dijo con lastima, a lo que yo solo alcance a maldecir mentalmente.- pero no te preocupes, mi hermano es experto en esas cosas, aún no se ha dormido y no creo que le moleste ayudarte- dijo con tono pícaro

- no.- dije rotundamente, Edward Cullen era el hermano mellizo de Alice, un chico popular y muy inteligente, algo raro tomado en cuenta que es un nerd. Pero en realidad no tan raro, ya que Edward no podía estar mas lejos de parecer un nerd.

De hecho era el chico más guapo de la preparatoria. A sus 17 años, no tenía nada que envidiarle a los modelos que aparecían en las revistas.

Era alto, delgado, pero no en exceso, algo musculoso pero sin exagerar, su rostro era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto, sus ojos esmeralda que hipnotizan lo que sea y su boca una tentación.

Todas las chicas del instituto babeaban por él, incluyéndome. Solo que yo prefiero no dar a conocer mis sentimientos. He visto a Edward rechazar innumerables declaraciones, y no quiero ser una de ellas. Aunque eso de ocultar mis sentimientos ha causado que ahora él quiera llamar mi atención, y no es que yo le guste que va, solo lo hace porque piensa que no me interesa en absoluto.

Lo que él no sabe es que no puedo estar mas enamorada de lo que ya, por eso me negaba a pedirle ayuda. Lo tomaría como una excusa mía para verlo, pero quizás el era la única oportunidad que tenía para no reprobar la materia.

- vamos Bella no tienes opción, además Edward y yo somos los únicos que conoces que coinciden con la clase de biología, digo a menos que quieras pedirle ayuda a Mike Newton- un escalofrío me recorrió el pensar en lo que me pediría Mike a cambio de prestarme su proyecto, proyecto que seguramente ni siquiera estaba bien escrito.

- esta bien.- dije con resignación, no tenia opción, era soportar a Cullen unas horas, que aceptar a Mike en una cita.- pero mas te vale que tu hermano sea tan bueno como dices, adiós- dije cortando la comunicación.

Tome mi traidora laptop, me puse una sudadera y unos jeans y tome las llaves de mi viejo coche.

- Char… papá iré a casa de Alice- le grite a Charlie antes de cerrar la puerta.

Conduje a velocidad aceptable, tampoco es que mi coche pudiera alcanzar mucha velocidad, me dije a mi misma. Cuando llegué a casa de los Cullen, Alice me estaba esperando en la puerta.

- hola Bella, Edward te esta esperando- me dijo como si no supiera lo que yo sentía por su hermano. Ho pero claro que lo sabía, se notaba en la sonrisa que tenia pintada en el rostro.- te espera en su habitación, la que esta frente a la mía, ya sabes.- maldita, un día de estos la iba a matar.

No me moleste en saludarla, aunque eso no pareció importarle. Después de saludar a Carlisle y a Esme Subí las escaleras y me detuve frete a la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

Respire profundo antes de tocar, segundos después se escucharon pasos dentro de la habitación acercándose a la puerta, y con cada paso mi corazón latía con mas fuerza. Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, casi me caído de espaldas.

Edward estaba sin camisa con un pijama que consistía en un pantalón y nada más. Dios podía ver sus tan definidos pectorales, trague saliva, esto no podía estarme pasando a mi.

- te gusta lo que ves bella- dijo remarcando mi nombre al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa arrogante.

- ya quisieras Cullen- respondí yo también remarcando su apellido.- solo he venido para ver si podías arreglar mi laptop- le dije acentuando la palabra "podías", a lo que él solo levando una ceja y formo una pequeña sonrisa. La sonrisa más sexy del planeta me dije a mi misma.

No bella, concéntrate, me reprendí.

Me invitó a pasar, y me sorprendí al ver que su habitación era incluso mas limpia y ordenada que la mía, había un escritorio, que es donde se dirigió, me pidió mi laptop con esa voz suya que me vuelve loca, y yo se la di sin chistar.

- bella no tenias que sabotear tu computadora para poder verme, sabes que conmigo no necesitas excusas- me dijo el muy pillo con otra de sus sonrisas sexys.

- si así fuera Cullen, primero habría terminado mi trabajo y después lo habría hecho- dije fastidiada.

- así que admites que lo arias hee- me dijo con superioridad, a lo que me sonroje y negué con la cabeza.- bueno pues veamos.- dijo terminando encendiendo mi laptop.

Durante casi veinte minutos estuvimos en silenció. Él concentrado en mi laptop y yo concentrada en él, claro que procuraba que él no se diera cuenta. Cuando levantó la cabeza me dijo que el programa de Microsoft office no estaba instalado correctamente y que tendría que quitar el programa e instalarlo de nuevo. Afortunadamente mis archivos no se perderían, pero me dijo que posiblemente tardaría varias horas, lo cual si me preocupo, ya que aún no terminaba el proyecto. Cierto era que me falta muy poco, pero tendría que quedarme aquí hasta que terminara.

- no te preocupes por tu trabajo bella Alice tiene impresora, puedes imprimir tu trabajo aquí- me dijo Edward cuando le conté del problema. Era la primera vez que no me hablaba con arrogancia, o que intentaba hacerme ver lo mucho que me gustaba, y eso me sorprendió.

Llamé por teléfono a Charlie y le explique la situación, le dije que me quedaría a dormir con Alice y que mañana temprano regresaría a casa para alistarme e ir a la escuela.

Cuando regresé al cuarto de Edward, este ni siquiera se dio por enterado. Me senté en un extremo de la cama de Edward, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo, solo se que no pasó ni una hora cuando me quedé dormida.

* * *

Me sentía extraña, cómoda. Era como si perteneciera a este lugar, sentía las suaves sabanas sobre mi cuerpo y el perfume de algo cálido y familiar, olía a Edward.

Abrí los ojos

Edward.

MI PROYECTO!

Me levanté de la cama en la que me encontraba, ¿Cuándo me había acostado y tapado con la sabana?

Bueno, no tenía tiempo para eso ahora. Fije la vista en reloj colocado en la pared.

LAS 5:30!

Esto no puede ser, apenas tenia tiempo de ir a mi casa y alistarme para ir al instituto. Fije mi vista en la laptop que se encontraba en el escritorio. Todo era su maldita culpa y de Edward, si me hubiese despertado después de terminar la instalación, yo habría podido terminar mi proyecto.

Gemí con frustración, esto no puede estar pasando.

Me levante furiosa, todo esto era culpa de Cullen, pero esta si me las paga. Estaba cerca de la puerta, cuando esta se abrió abruptamente, haciéndome retroceder.

Ante mi estaba Edward Cullen con la misma pijama de la noche anterior y con un engargolado cuya pasta tenia ¿flores?, dios pero que esta pasando aquí, Edward era demasiado masculino para usar flores en su proyecto.

- toma.- me dijo al momento que me tendía el engargolado para que lo tomara, yo lo tome consternada, olvidado de momento el porque estaba enojada con él, y es que esa vista puede fundirte el cerebro.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de concentrarme, abrí la pasta del engargolado y lo que vi me dejo sin habla.

Era mi proyecto.

Mire mi proyecto y a Edward una y otra vez.

- no entiendo, mm.. Yo te agradezco el gesto pero aún no terminaba mi proyecto.- le dije con cierto pesar, ya que en realidad se me hacia un lindo gesto de su parte.

- bueno, eso ya lo se.- me respondió y después giró la cabeza aun lado sonrojado, hay que lindo pensé.- pero demoré mas de lo previsto, estabas dormida y no quise molestarte, así que pensé que si no te faltaba mucho para terminarlo bien podía yo hacerlo, así que no te preocupes tu trabajo esta terminado.- me dijo en voz baja aun sin mirarme.

Yo estaba asombrada, y sonrojada. Él terminó mi proyecto, no debió dormir casi nada por ayudarme.

- porque?.- pregunte consternada, yo no era mas que la amiga de su hermana.

- es que aún no lo entiendes.- me cuestionó mirándome.- me gustas. He estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando me di cuenta de que tú no eras como las demás chicas que se me tiraban encima a pesar de estar enamorada de mí.

Me quedé en shock, como demo…

- se que has intentado esconderlo durante mucho tiempo.- siguió él.- pero me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras cuando crees que no me doy cuenta, de la tristeza que te invade cuando salgo con otra chica, y por eso comencé a molestarte, esperaba que al no ser como las demás no aprovecharas para coquetearme, y tenía razón. Cada vez que me acercaba, tu te alejabas, eso me hizo querer conocerte y saber porque actuabas así cuando era claro que te gustaba.- suspiró antes de continuar, yo aun estaba en shock.- entonces comencé a conocerte mejor y supe que eras especial para mí, la chica que estuve esperando. Pero había comenzado molestándote esperando que me declararas tus sentimientos, y después ya no sabía como parar y decirte yo lo que sentía.- dijo pasando una mano por sus ya desordenados cabellos.

Yo no tenia palabras, todo lo que me había dicho me dejo sin habla.

¿Yo le gustaba?

- pero es imposible, yo no soy como las chicas con las que sales, ellas con hermosas.- le dije bajando mi cabeza.

Entonces sentí que él se acercaba a mi, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mi respiración se hiso mas profunda al mismo tiempo que in incomodo sonrojo se acentuaba en mi rostro. Él tomó mi mentón con una manó y me hiso mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos esmeralda que me miraban con ternura.

- tu eres hermosa.- me respondió sin dudarlo.- tus ojos chocolates reflejan una pureza y un amor al que no pude ni quise resistirme, tu cabellos son de un hermoso color castaño único para mí, y tus labios rojos como el carmín me han gritado desde hace mucho que quieren que los bese.- me dijo tan cerca que pide sentir su aliento en mi rostro, estaba tan cerca, que ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de detenerlo, yo deseaba tanto esto.

Cuando por fin sus labios tocaron los míos, no fue como si sintiera mariposas, fue algo mucho mas fuerte, sentía como si un terremoto me sacudiera por completo, pero era un sentimiento placentero, sus labios se movían sobre los míos como un experto, y yo sólo podía seguirlo, danzando con él. No podía pensar en nada más. Pero el aire comenzó a escasear y tuvimos que separarnos, pero él no se separó de mi, me mantuvo sujeta por la cintura, ni siquiera me había percatado que me había tomado por la cintura y que estábamos pegado el uno con el otro, eso me hiso sonrojar, a lo cual el soltó una pequeña risa.

- me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves tan linda.- me dijo pegando su frente a la mía, mirándome a los ojos.- supongo que ahora tengo que hacer esto formal.- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco e hincaba una rodilla en el piso y tomaba una de mis manos, besándola para después mirarme a los ojos.- querría usted Isabella Swan ser mi novia- pregunto dedicándome una sonrisa deslumbrante que solo él podía dar.

- con una condición.- le dije mientras lo hacia ponerse de pié.- no me vuelvas a decir Isabella, soy sólo Bella.- le dije, a lo que él solo rió, antes de besarme de nuevo, a lo que yo no me resistí.

Después de todo eso de que no sirva tu laptop tiene sus ventajas

_

* * *

_

Holaaa…

_Bueno primero que nada gracias a quienes leyeron esta historia, es mi primer one-shot, espero no se note mucho XD_

_Bueno, pues ¿Qué les parece?_

_Esta idea me surgió después de que mi laptop se me descompusiera, aunque la persona que la compuso no tenia nada que ver con Edward que va. Que mas me hubiera gustado a mi *¬*_

_Ejem, pues si hay alguien por ahí que lea "si fuera fácil olvidarte", pues tardaré unos días en actualizar, quienes no la conozcan, pues ya le estoy haciendo promoción XD. La historia es un sasusaku._

_Bueno espero me dejen uno que otro review, ya sabes nunca esta demás, y suben la autoestima de esta autora que se adentra al mundo de la escritura jajaja…_

_PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía, si encuentran una me avisan para que la corrija._

_Besos, bye_

**Sakura-chan94**


End file.
